Dough
Dough is the fourth episode of the third series of the sitcom Bottom, it first aired on January 27th 1995 Plot The episode begins with Richie in his bedroom finishing War and Peace, he hears noises from Eddie's bedroom and wonders what it is, he becomes bored and proceeds War and Peace again but then storms out and question what Eddie is doing who responds with Its just a little hobby of mine Richie attempts to look through the keyhole but is poked in the eye with a pencil, he then has his crotch set on fire and falls down the stairs and crashes through the cloakroom door and puts the fire out using the gold fish bowl. Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog arrive and they have an olive and he attempts to make conversation with the two which doesn't go well, they then do some Morris dancing until Eddie comes downstairs and tricks Richie into thinking there is a nude magazine in the flat, whilst distracted the three race upstairs just as Richie is about to follow them in, the door is slammed in his face and he has his hands caught in the door and in process to barge his way through his head becomes trapped and then discovers just as he frees himself that Eddie has been forging money. Eddie gives £25,000 and £100,00 each to Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog and Richie is given a £15 note, Richie doesn't think that the forged pornographic notes will be passed off but Eddie confirms to him that the plan is the public will be too mesmerized by the eroticer that by the time the notice howcrap the squiggly lines are he would have already have had 7 pints, they go down to The Lamb and Flag to try out the forged money. They get to The Lamb and Flag and they order half of mild, pint of mild and Pernod, Eddie attempts to pay with a forged £27 note which Dick immediately questions, Dick tricks them to thinking he is mesmerized by the note and goes into the toilet, he asks them to watch the bar for him whilst he goes onto the phone to Skullcrusher Henderson and informs them that unless they stop printing the forged notes and pay up £5000 he will crush their skulls, they start to panic but Eddie notices that their is a pub quiz on that night which the prize is coincidentally £5000, they attempt to get booked in for it but Dick charges them £200 each for the quiz, Eddie asks if he accepts teeth to which he confirms he excepts gold teeth, Dave and Spudgun have theirs knocked out and the next scenes lead to violence with Eddie and Richie knocking out each others teeth. They go home to revise and return that night for the quiz, they notice the nurses on the Hammersmith Hospital table on the second table. Eddie goes over and pretends to drop his keys on the floor and goes under the table to retrieve them, he goes back over in which he confirms he had fixed their buzzer with his screwdriver, he does the same with the other buzzers whilst Richie hides all their encyclopedias in the pub toilet, soon the quiz starts and immediately into the quiz there are casualties and everyone else is taken to hospital as a result of being electrocuted, only Eddie, Richie, Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog are left and Dick still continues with the quiz and asks the question Berlin is the capital of which country Germany (which the answer is in the question) but they don;t know, Richie makes and plan to look it up in one of the encyclopedias in the toiler whilst Eddie keeps Dick talking about the trial he did for QPR In the toilet Richie finds someone is in the toilet marked out of order and has used three of the encyclopedias as toilet paper, Richie gets into a fight with him and comes out the toilet with a nose bleed and bruises on his face and when asked the answer Richie doesn't know so they pass which Dick confirms they won and gives them the prize of £5000 (he has over conned them as the money he gives them is forged as he has the real £5000 in a bag) Skullcrusher arrives and the pair pay up his money and make an attempt to exit only to be stopped in their tracks to find the money the gave him is forged which was done by Skull Crusher himself. The episode ends with Skull Crusher crushing Richie and Eddie's skulls Cast Rik Mayall Ade Edmonson Christopher Ryan Lee Cornes Steven O' Donnell Nick Scott Dominic Snowdon Notes This is the third time we see inside Richie's bedroom This is the second time we see inside Eddie's bedroom This episode marks the last appearance of Spudgun, Dick and Dave Hedgehog Its the last time we see The Lamb and Flag When Richie questions the triangular bank notes Eddie says its Welsh money and Richie is heard saying They don't have any Welsh money this is actually a fact as Welsh money doesn't exist £15, £27 and £137 notes are non existent in reality Skullcrusher Henderson makes his only appearance in this episode This is the second time we hear Thunder and Lightning the first was in the series 2 episode S'out Dick's second name is revealed in this episode Its revealed Richie, Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog have Gold teeth, its also revealed Dick excepts Gold teeth in exchange for money Errors Before crushing their skulls Skullcrusher has a menacing look on his face where as in the scene he crushes both Richie and Eddie's skulls he has a straight face In the series 1 episode Apocalypse Richie had only ever read the first couple of pages of War and Peace especially since he had to check the Dictionary at one point to find the meaning of one word where as in this episode he has finished reading it which prior to this episode he wasn't seen reading after Apocalypse nor does he mention reading it again Eddie asks for a pint of Mild in a half pint glass but there aren't any half pint glasses Dick mispronounces Pernod Spudgun says the £5000 is what they need to pay Dick but in actual fact it was Skullcrusher of whom they had to pay it to It was implied Skullcrusher would crush their (Richie,Eddie, Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog's) skulls but he only crushes Richie and Eddie's Just before his crotch gets set on fire you can see some sort of liquid on the crotch of his jeans used to cause the flames When the door is shut in Richie's face when he attempts to follow Spudgun, Dave Hedgehog and Eddie into his bedroom the walls shake Just before smashing through the bannister if you look closely when Richie makes contact with it the bannister shakes before it is smashed When Eddie tells Richie to look at the pub quiz sign Richie says i've had half a pint of Absinthe but earlier on Dick said they didn't have any Absinthe When Eddie, Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog order their drinks you can see Dick's hand on the pulls filling the pint glasses up but is impossible for him to have poured any half pint or full pints of Mild that fast Despite having most or all of their teeth knocked out Richie and Eddie's teeth are clearly still in place, also Dave and Spudgun each had a tooth knocked out and none of their teeth are missing, the characters are also able to clearly speak too Richie claims he has three Gold teeth but when his teeth are emptied out on the bar there are no Gold teeth seen When Eddie's teeth have been emptied on the bar Richie says Hang on these are all real teeth as well but before Spudgun and Dave Hedgehog had gold teeth knocked out especially because Dick said there was only enough for two When Richie asks Eddie How was that? after punching him Eddie claims it was the wrong side, you can see the fake teeth in his mouth ready to be spat out Whilst Eddie empties Richie's teeth out he smashed on the bar Spudgun is shown in the background clearly hiding his laughter with his hand over his mouth, When Eddie says There we are Dick Spudgun briefly takes his hand off his mouth before covering it again Whilst Richie has his head banged on the bar Dick is seen looking away from the bar with a worried look on his face, he goes back to character once Eddie empties out Richie's teeth When Eddie goes over to the CID table to fix their buzzer he takes out the screwdriver when he says Don't mind if i bend down and have a quick get at em do you but no suspicion is raised, whats more when Eddie says the line Its alright Richie no ones listening to you he makes his screwdriver visible and no suspicion is ever raised After trying to pay a forged £137 note to Dick Eddie tells him tom stick a Gold tooth behind the bar but they had supposedly given him all the Gold teeth they had earlier Category:Actress